


Thank You, Sir.

by SpicyZSK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boot Worship, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Collars, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Naked Male Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Suits, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyZSK/pseuds/SpicyZSK
Summary: A couple of beers at a Black Jackals dinner party is probably not the best excuse for telling everyone about what a great bottom your boyfriend is, but Kuroo, probably because of the beers, doesn't really give a shit. Bokuto would complain if he didn't know exactly what was going to come next.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Thank You, Sir.

“Who’s the guy with the black hair with? I don’t recognize him. Is he a new coach?” Two well dressed women enjoy simple conversation, exchanging pleasantries, discussing the event in which they had been invited to. The annual black-tie dinner for the MSBY Black Jackals was often deemed a who’s-who of the world of Japanese volleyball. A lack of instant recognition usually meant you were somebody’s plus-one. That could, of course, be anyone. It wasn’t required to be your partner. If you wanted to take a friend or family, that was equally as acceptable. They would just need to keep up appearances with the events formality. If you were invited, you were likely well versed in the world of Japanese volleyball. After all, with some of the best players in the country, national team members, coaches and sponsorship executives all lurking around, it wasn’t easy to get in unnoticed and unrecognized. Those who slip under the radar were likely just invited along. Working out who was who would often be a fun guessing game on the side between the usual formalities on conversing at a dinner.

“I don’t know. I haven’t really seen him with anyone. He’s cute though.”

“Cute? Try smoking. I wonder if he’s single.”

The pair of women keep their attention on their unrecognizable yet quickly adored target. He stuck out like a sore thumb at the event, not for negative reasons, but because he managed to perfectly adorn a suit. While many others at the team were wearing their black-tie outfits out of obligation for the event, he seemed like a suit was made for him. His black hair, slicked upwards and spiked as if an attempt were made to clean himself up, but still retaining a messy and reckless look. It was if he had tried and half assed it, yet the end product came across as a conflict to how cleanly he wore a suit. It only made him stand out from the crowd more.

“Hold on one second, hold it back, he’s coming this way.”

“He walked right past us?”

“Shouyou, it’s been a while. You’d think given my direct connection to the team nowadays I’d get to say hi more than once in a blue moon. How’re you keeping?” He goes for a high five down low rather than a handshake. His sheer casualness only served to swoon the onlooking pair of women that little bit more.

“Kuroo! I’m great! This whole place is so, woaw! It’s my first team dinner-”

“It shows”

“Yeah and it’s so cool! It’s so big!

“You haven’t changed one bit.” Kuroo and Hinata laugh to each other. The onlookers, still mystified by Kuroo’s enigmatic presence, remain equally as unable to unravel the mystery of who he actually was.

“Kuroo, he says. And he knows Shouyou. But obviously isn’t his plus one for the night.”

“Maybe he’s with Omi-kun. They would be about the same age, wouldn’t they? School friends, perhaps.”

“Omi-kun probably came here with a bottle of disinfectant.” The pair laugh at each other. They find their gossip to be ever so much more amusing than it actually was. Quite the long-winded way of getting to the bottom of the mystery of where this handsome Kuroo fella had come from.

“You can talk to us, not around us, y’know.” Their faces freeze up as Kuroo and Hinata stand before them, Kuroo’s height imposing, Hinata’s, not so much.

“Ah, we were just-”

“Tetsu! I see ya found Shouyou hanging around.” The two women had shuffled away, deciding that it was best not to try and make a move on Kuroo having been caught trying to do so. In their place stands Bokuto, flanked by Sakusa and Atsumu.

“Looking like quite the socialite surrounded by all these successful volleyball players, Kou. Maybe one day you’ll be up there with them.” Kuroo teases and Bokuto pouts. It’s quickly wiped away as his mind ambles to a completely different topic.

“What time are we going home tonight? I don’t want to make you stick around here until the place closes if you want to be gone by midnight.”

“Ask me again in a few drinks.” Kuroo’s response draws a smile out of Atsumu and he raises the beer he’s already holding.

“That’s the spirit, man. Lets chill at the bar for a while, catch up. What are you even up to that keeps you away from us so often? Is work really that bad?” The group shift towards the event’s bar as they chat.

“Keeping Kou on a leash is a full time job, you know.” Kuroo places himself down on a bar stool and loosens his tie. It was a little late in the evening to be totally formal. “Sapporo, please.”

The bartender slides Kuroo a drink, bottle already opened, and he immediately takes a huge swig. He slams the half empty bottle down on the counter and asks for another in advance.

“That hard to handle, huh? Bokuto doesn’t strike me as the kinda guy to need to be kept on a leash.” Atsumu joins Kuroo in bring up the bar tab.

“Oh he loves it. Don’t you, Kou.”

“I love being kept on a leash?” He doesn’t immediately catch on.

“Sure you do.” Kuroo shoots him a wink that seemingly nobody else catches. It makes him blush profusely, which people do catch onto.

“Something the matter, Bokuto? Going real pink.” Atsumu laughs and hands him a beer, ordering another for himself. Kuroo hadn’t really anticipated implying in front of all of Bokuto’s friends that he gets kept on a leash in the bedroom, but what the hell, a few drinks into the night and slamming another bottle made the filter begin to phase out.

“I don’t get it.” Hinata’s visible confusion saves Bokuto just a little bit of face once the group latch on to his innocence and naivety.

“You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“You’re only a year older than me, Omi!”

“Yeah Omi, what do you know, you think other people are too gross to touch skin to skin anyway. What would you know about the birds and the bees when the bee starts stinging for fun.” Atsumu slams another drink. Somebody seemed to be loosening up more than the rest of them.

“That analogy doesn’t make any sense. If a bee stings his bird he dies immediately.” Sakusa fires back.

“Ah, who cares. Bokuto and Kuroo here can do whatever the hell they want.” Atsumu’s voice hushes slightly. “I just didn’t peg Bokuto as the type.”

“Hey!” Bokuto has enough of their banter and decides now is the time to dig himself a deeper hole. “I can take charge too!” Kuroo face-palms. Once content with his second hand embarrassment, he wraps his arm around Bokuto’s neck instead and pulls him in. Forget secrecy. Alcohol and the boys is free range to say whatever the hell you want.

“He’s a lot of talk. That’s what makes it fun.” Not a single fuck given anymore.

“Tetsurou!” Bokuto’s blushing was turning into a full on uncomfortable searing heat as he shifts in his seat.

“See he’s responding because he’s into it.” Kuroo smirks and makes a start on his second drink, or at least second in that moment, one of many thus far.

“Masochist, huh?” Atsumu gently slaps Bokuto’s thigh. Kuroo shoots him a slightly menacing look which lets him know that if he ever does that ever again, he’ll grab his wrist and break it.

“He sure is.” Kuroo slaps Bokuto’s thigh to really drive home the point. Bokuto just accepts it.

“Do we have to talk about this right now?” Bokuto’s pout returns. The submission was abundantly clear in his speech and his body language. Kuroo was thriving in his element.

“Ok, Bokuto, give us a change of topic. What do you want to talk about this fine evening?” Kuroo’s playful intonation was met with silence. Bokuto could protest, but he was getting a little bit of a thrill out of being teased and vaguely humiliated by his teammates at the hands of his boyfriend.

“Nothing, huh?” Sakusa and Atsumu start laughing while Hinata continues to remain completely and utterly confused by everything.

“We can talk about volleyball!” To compensate for lacking understanding, but still being able to read the room, Hinata makes a naive attempt to make things a little more wholesome, not realizing Bokuto wasn’t genuinely seeking a change of topic.

“Oh yeah, plenty of ball slapping for Kuroo and Bokuto lately, huh?” Atsumu continues to be a tease with his shit eating grin that the team were oh so used to by now.

“That’d be me being generous.” Kuroo wasn’t pulling any punches at this point. First leashes and now making topping Bokuto be a reward. Bokuto couldn’t believe that Kuroo was so happy to share all of that on his behalf. Not that he minded, nobody was ever going to change their perspective on him as a person because Kuroo wore the pants in the relationship. He was more concerned about how uncomfortably hard he was getting from his public rounds of teasing. Kuroo slapping his thigh was just unfair, let alone the talking.

“Can we go home now?” Bokuto looks up at Kuroo with bedroom eyes yet his tone of voice was serious. It was hardly fair of Kuroo to push all his buttons like that with everyone watching.

“I thought you wanted to stay here and party all night, what changed?” Kuroo doesn’t get an answer, just a submissive glare from Bokuto. He grabs his hand, tells the guys he’ll pay them back for his tab, and leads Bokuto home. The last thing they hear at the dinner is Atsumu yelling “hoooooorny, hoooooorny” at them.

Outside their apartment, Kuroo strolls out of the uber first, completely sobered up from the ride home. A few drinks might ease the mood and open him up to his friends in the heat of the moment, but it was going to wear away pretty soon. Bokuto was the same, alert and coherent as they get back to their place.

The ride home hadn’t exactly been an easy one for Bokuto, partly because Kuroo had spent the entire time caressing his thigh and easing his hand over Bokuto’s clothed bulge to remind him of his place. Bokuto had been using all of his inner focus to avoid just letting loose in the back of a car, but it was of course a complete stranger driving, and they didn’t feel like going to prison today.

Being back at home meant that their relationship dynamic would immediately switch. Out in public, they were just two completely normal guys, no hints or clues about what might go on behind closed doors. Once they were back in the comfort of their own apartment, however, Kuroo could tell Bokuto to do whatever the hell he wanted, and Bokuto would so subserviently act upon it. It barely lasted a minute before Kuroo sat himself down on an armchair, and with a simple hand gesture had Bokuto stand on the spot in front of the door he had just closed behind him.

“Shoes off. Good boy. Now, I want a show, Koutarou. Reveal yourself. I know you’ve been desperate enough to need it.” Kuroo crosses his legs in the armchair, loosens his tie until it’s barely hanging on to his neck, unfastens the top two buttons on his dress shirt, and lays back and relaxes. It was so pleasant to have total control over such a beautifully obedient man.

Bokuto starts with his suit jacket, slowly easing one arm off, then the other, gently placing it down on top of a set of cabinets in their sitting room. His tie comes off next, joining his jacket on the cabinets. Kuroo raises his hand with one finger pointing upwards, and Bokuto immediately knows to stop everything he’s doing and to listen. Kuroo doesn’t need to speak, he merely gestures for Bokuto to come hither with his finger, then points to the floor, and Bokuto is immediately on his knees before him.

“You don’t need this anymore.” Kuroo uncrosses his legs and leans forward, grabbing Bokuto’s collar, then pulling hard, ripping a few buttons off of his shirt and exposing his neck and chest. Kuroo smirks, then with a second tug, rips the rest of the buttons off. He leans back into the comfort his plush armchair. “Now let the show get back on the road.”

Bokuto doesn’t bother to stand back up, merely getting onto his knees in front of Kuroo. He throws aside his now-ripped shirt, followed by his socks, then unbuttons his trousers and slowly unzips them for Kuroo, sighing in relief as he pulls them down from his waist and feels an immediate ease from the tension of his hard cock no longer being uncomfortably pressed against himself. He pulls them down to his knees, slightly lifts them up to get it under them, and then pulls them away from his legs until he sits in just his underwear before Kuroo.

“That’s enough for now. What a well behaved submissive you’re being today.” Kuroo stands up and disappears off into their bedroom. Bokuto holds firm in his spot, trying not to focus on how much he desperately wants his dick to be played with right now, knowing full well Kuroo probably had no plans to do that any time soon in the first place. Once Bokuto returns, lube and condom in one hand, leash and collar in the other, Bokuto’s eyes lighten up. In his eyes, knowing he was about to be collared and leashed was viewed as a reward for being such an obedient showpiece for Kuroo. That, and everything that came after being collared was usually plenty fun for him.

Kuroo sits back down in his armchair puts the lube and condoms on one of its arms, and quickly fastens the collar around Bokuto’s neck. A contended smile spreads across both of their faces as Kuroo takes a hold of Bokuto’s leash. “There’s a good boy. Now take off the rest”

Still with the phrase ‘put on a show’ in the back of his mind, Bokuto starts by slowly tugging his waistband down at the front, revealing his cock inch by inch until it was pulled down far enough to free it. He grinds his hips ever so slightly to show off for Kuroo, then turns around and starts tugging at the waist from the back, slowly uncovering his beautifully toned ass. Quickly going back to being forward facing, Bokuto hooks the waistband from both of his hips and tugs it town until it hangs loosely between his legs, shrugging them off and leaving himself totally exposed for a still fully-dressed Kuroo, relaxing in his armchair and enjoying the view.

“Thank you for letting me put on a show for you, Sir.” Kuroo couldn’t get enough of the submissive eyes that Bokuto shot up from between his legs. As he thanks him without any prompting, Kuroo decides he’s being too accepting of his position of submission.

“You are honored to be allowed to undress in front of me. Now worship the ground I walk on.” Kuroo stamps twice on the ground with the heel of one shoe, then raises it just enough for Bokuto to get his head under. Bokuto needs no further prompting, Kuroo’s stern voice being more than enough. He slinks onto the floor, shoots Kuroo a quick obedient glare, and starts to kiss their floorboard. Kuroo presses his shoe down on the back of Bokuto’s head and presses him to the floor.

“Now, my boot. Know your worth.” As quick as ever to act upon one of Kuroo’s dominant commands, Bokuto pulls his head away from under his shoe, and then kisses and laps his tongue across the toe of Kuroo’s dress shoe. Kuroo decides he’s had enough once he brings the tip of his toe to Bokuto’s throat, letting his chin rest on his shoe.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“As you should.” Kuroo tugs Bokuto’s leash and he quickly returns to sitting upright with his thighs splayed apart on the floor, palms planted firmly in front of him and between them, waiting for his next order.

Kuroo points upwards with one hand and roughly pulls Bokuto’s leash upwards with another, prompting him to quickly stand up. He harshly pulls the leash yet again, guiding his direction and taking him to his side, then pulling it down to be over his knees. Bokuto knows what Kuroo wants and re-positions himself slightly, spread over both of Kuroo’s legs, bent over his lap.

“Now, remind me of your code of servitude.” Kuroo spanks Bokuto, not hard enough to draw any serious reaction, but enough to give Bokuto a warning sign of what was to come.

“I will serve my dominant no matter what.” Kuroo strikes harder, this time making Bokuto grit his teeth after he finishes his sentence.

“I will never ignore a command that I am capable of completing.” As the intensity of Kuroo’s spanks grows, they start to sting more and more. Bokuto winces as the pain sets in.

“I will know my place and know my worth is to serve.” Bokuto had hit a point in which he was very clearly going to be bruised in the morning. His skin was searing to the touch for Kuroo as all the blood rushes to the surface in response to his spanking.

“I will know that Sir’s word is final.” A tear forms in the corner of Bokuto’s eye from the stinging sensation of his already sensitive cheek being struck over and over. Any twitch of his muscles just reminded him of the lingering pain.

“I will thank Sir for whatever he does to me, as I deserve it.” Bokuto gasps audibly. He knew what he was getting into having somebody so adept at his beloved volleyball be the one spanking him. Yet, despite that, his cock twitches and a streak of precum hits the floor. He loved it so dearly.

“I will never misbehave or else I will be punished.” It was a struggle for Bokuto to get through his sentences now, as Kuroo wasn’t waiting around for him to recover between strikes to continue with his creed.

“I will never protest my punishment as I will deserve it.” Bokuto’s voice cracks but he finishes his sentences regardless. He had little regard for how he was going to feel in the morning trying to accomplish anything with the inevitable dull pain and bruising that was inevitably coming. 

“I will tell Sir if anything is ever going too far and I need a break.” A streak of a single tear trickles down Bokuto’s face. He didn’t consider himself particularly susceptible to pain, but his head-space while listing off his means of submission was malleable and easily swayed. His reactions were merely amplified from the rush of endorphins in his system from the delight of his servitude to Kuroo.

“Good boy. Now we can be properly begin.” Kuroo gently rubs his palms around Bokuto’s flushed pink and quickly bruising cheeks, making him whimper just a little bit, before placing him back on the ground.

Kuroo unfastens a button on his pants and then unzips, just enough to expose a little bit of his underwear, pull the waistband down and expose his cock for Bokuto. It was all he was going to get to see this evening, and Bokuto was more than thankful to even be given a little morsel of what his master looked like unclothed. Kuroo spreads his legs as wide as the arms of his seat would let him, then pulled the leash forward so Bokuto was right between his legs, his chest pressed against the cushion of the chair with Kuroo’s cock resting over his cheek and eye.

“You know what to do.”  
”Thank you, Sir. Thank you for letting me pleasure your cock.”

“You please me until I say stop. No breaks or pauses, and don’t you dare finish me when I don’t want to. Consider that a threat.”

“Yes Sir.”

Bokuto starts to circle his tongue around the tip of Kuroo’s cock so fervently, just the way he liked it. He wouldn’t bother using his hands, Kuroo wouldn’t let him have the privilege of getting his hands on his cock in the first place, but also because he did just as good a job with just his face as it was.

Bokuto was messy when he gave head, and Kuroo loved it. Even if it was going to soak his boxers and mess up his pants, Kuroo was so enthusiastic to see Bokuto soaking his cock in his spit as slips into his totally subservient space, focusing on nothing but pleasing Kuroo just how he had been trained to.

Once Kuroo was slick enough for his cock to offer no resistance, Bokuto starts to take in more and more of Kuroo, inch by inch until he was comfortably able to take it all in to the hilt, hold it there for a few moments, and shoot Kuroo the most adorable look of his submissives pretty eyes deepthroating his cock. It was a heavenly sight for anybody, let alone his trusted dominant.

Kuroo throws an arm over the back of the armchair and lays back to totally relax, still holding Bokuto’s leash in one hand with a vice grip. He was happy to just lie back and enjoy the show. There weren’t many pleasures in life greater than being able to relax as a teary-eyed Bokuto gags on your cock like the obedient slut he had been trained to be. He didn’t have to do anything, just lie there and savor the moment. Bokuto had been so very well trained to know exactly what Kuroo likes when getting head, every little tick that makes him feel incredible. Whether its the way his tongue flutters against his head every time he goes all the way from base to tip, or the way he’d take him all in, hold it there and play with his tongue a little, or how he’d suck a little harder every time he’d come off his dick to make Kuroo’s knees twitch. It was the closest thing to any control Bokuto had, and knowing that he was using it to do exactly what somebody else wanted just reminded him of his place further.

Dictating the pace was the part that was the hardest to train into Bokuto. He wanted to make sure that he could enjoy giving head for as long as possible without making it be teasing for Kuroo. He wouldn’t like that at all. Having him know how to make things go as long as possible for Kuroo’s pleasure without finishing him and without teasing him was a difficult enough thing to have conditioned into him, but once he had mastered it, it just made it all that more satisfying for Kuroo to just indulge himself in the heat of Bokuto’s mouth and the skill of his devilish tongue with the only intention being to pleasure him. Hard work was rewarded when it came to training a submissive.

Kuroo moves a hand to the back of Bokuto’s head and starts to get more forceful, pushing him down onto his cock against his own rhythm, relishing tears that formed when he gagged on it, how his cheeks glistened covered in his own spit, drooling down his chin as he so effortlessly is forced down onto his cock. Bokuto accepts Kuroo taking charge and tries his best to relax, letting him use his throat as a fucktoy, and making it easier on himself to just be used without choking on it. Kuroo’s hips grind in his seat, pushing himself deeper into Bokuto, trying his best not to lose himself in front of his submissive that he already tries his best to give the bare minimum he deserved as a reward for his subservience. He had to keep his composure despite how incredible it felt to be riding Bokuto’s mouth with is thick cock. The way Bokuto’s teary eyes look as he accepts his submission is enough to make anyone lose control, and Kuroo was no exception. He was getting close anyway, it was as good a time as any to stop when he still had more in store for Bokuto.

“Here. Fix yourself up for me.” Kuroo throws a bottle of lube from the chair onto the floor in front of Bokuto. “Give me another show.” He would leap at the opportunity.

Once Bokuto coats three of his fingers in lube, the temptation to start stroking his throbbing cock as it uncomfortably trickles down the odd droplet of precum became unbearable, but he would have to behave. His ass hurt enough as it was from being spanked. Touching his cock was the last thing Kuroo would let him do. It was there to be left unused unless Kuroo willed it. After all, Kuroo was in control of Bokuto’s orgasms, and even so much as touching himself without permission was a test he was not willing to participate in.

Bokuto eases in one finger, then a second without much ease. He throws his head back and whines in pleasure from finally getting at least a little stimulation after spending so long following orders and giving head. A third finger follows suit quickly, and Bokuto collapses onto his back, legs spread with all on show for Kuroo. It doesn’t take long for him to think he’s ready to take Kuroo’s cock, but the call to stop playing with himself doesn’t come. He had been told to put on a show for Kuroo, he just didn’t have much of an idea as to how long that was going to last. Kuroo, however, knew he was just going to make Bokuto finger himself until he was having a massive internal crisis to either keep going or start begging. Considering he wasn’t allowed to talk back, begging was not the wisest move.

“You look so pretty. You need to relax and get into it more. Start playing with your prostate so I can hear you whine some more while you lie there like a desperate bitch in heat.” Bokuto didn’t need any moment of hesitation to follow the orders, targeting his fingers to where he was at his most sensitive, and immediately arching his hips upwards and his neck deeper into the floor as the moans start to come out thick and fast. It was a difficult enough challenge to stay focused on being able to listen and respond to whatever Kuroo wanted of him when he was struggling to stay at all composed as his pleasure builds inside of him, just from his fingers with an extra helping of desperation and a dash of being so turned on by being watched in admiration.

Bokuto stops being able to focus after a while. Kuroo just will not tell him to stop. He’s getting far too much of a kick out of watching Bokuto play with his hole for as long as he wants him too. If Bokuto was a little more coherent, he might be concerned by the idea of having an orgasm without permission without even touching his dick if Kuroo keeps him going for too long, but his brain was too unfocused to consider it. Kuroo wasn’t even touching himself, just to add to Bokuto’s embarrassment. He was putting on this show merely for Kuroo to watch and enjoy without even getting off to it, a reminder that he was a tool of Kuroo’s pleasure. He wasn’t going to get off without Bokuto doing it for him. That was his job. He was having too much fun twirling around the end of the leash still bound to Bokuto’s neck. Occasionally he’d pull it to keep Bokuto alert and not dip too deep into a submissive trance, letting himself finger his hole on autopilot until it was too little too late. Kuroo still had more in store for him.

With a quick snap of the fingers, Bokuto is alert again, and realizes it’s time to stop. Kuroo was summoning him, if not already clear from the tug on his leash that came with it. Bokuto assumed his position on his knees between Kuroo’s legs, awaiting further orders.

Kuroo shifts his boxers slightly further down just to expose his cock that little bit more. Next, he pats his lap and Bokuto doesn’t need to consider what’s coming next because he knows full well what it is. Bokuto grabs the bottle of lube in one hand before placing himself down on Kuroo, passing it to him so Kuroo can get his cock nice and slick. He unrolls a condom down his shaft, and gives himself a generous lather of lube. Putting both aside, he returns to his grip on Bokuto’s leash, letting him remember he is being lead along in all of Kuroo’s orders.

“You’re gonna ride me until I cum. Got it?”  
”Thank you for fucking me, Sir.”

Bokuto puts his thighs on the outside of Kuroo’s legs, facing away from him, not even given the pleasure of looking Kuroo in the eye as he makes him cum. He takes the base of Kuroo’s cock with one hand to hold it in place, then eases his hips down onto it until it’s disappeared totally inside of him. Kuroo, of course, has to do none of the work, just lying back as Bokuto does everything. Doing what he can to make himself comfortable, Bokuto wraps one arm around Kuroo’s neck, and plants a foot on Kuroo’s thigh to give himself leverage, letting him start to bounce up and down his cock more enthusiastically. It barely takes a second before Bokuto’s moans fill up the room again, mixed with the slick sounds of his hole getting fucked and Kuroo’s grunts of pleasure. It was a sweet cacophony of noises in the otherwise dead silence of the room that Bokuto couldn’t get off his mind. It drove him wild. He was losing himself in just how good Kuroo’s cock felt as a replacement for his fingers, hitting him in all the right places, even though he was the one doing all the work. As much as he wanted to feel himself be pinned down and fucked by Kuroo, earning that kind of reward was a matter for another night. Right now, all he had to focus on was doing his best to make Kuroo climax.

Kuroo puts his free hand around Bokuto’s throat, loosening his grip on his leash to compensate. It didn’t seem to alter Bokuto’s rhythm, comfortable in his pace of riding Kuroo, but it did make Bokuto’s eyes widen just that little bit more in shock, and it did make him just that little bit more desperate to have Kuroo just grab his cock and force him to cum. It wouldn’t take all that long, but he wasn’t even going to be dignified with that much. His job was to service Kuroo, and if that meant being reminded of his place with a firm hand around his throat while riding his cock, then so be it.

“Good boy, a little more.” Kuroo didn’t need to say anything else. He hardly needed to show Bokuto a voice crack or a moaned out sentence as he gets closer and closer to his climax. Bokuto doesn’t need to change a damn thing, just keep going as he had been before. It felt so good to just lie back and have an obedient boy ride your cock, and if he would so wish, he could make Bokuto just control his pace some more to keep it going for as long as he wanted, but there was only so much he could take after having him suck his cock so enthusiastically with those damned pretty eyes staring up at him, or playing with his hole just to impress him before they even fucked. Kuroo stifled a few moans as he felt himself reaching his plateau, then pulls the hand around Bokuto’s throat in just a little tighter to him as he’s pushed over the edge, letting Bokuto ride his orgasm out of him, letting loose inside of him, feeling each spurt of cum releasing as he never lets his pace falter, riding him until Kuroo is just short of the point of overstimulation, then tightly clasps his arm around Bokuto’s chest as an indication to stop.

“Thank you for filling me up, Sir.” Obedient as ever.

“You deserve it. Don’t move. Relax.” Bokuto eases his way to the base of Kuroo’s cock, going back to his default position of having his thighs be spread apart by Kuroo’s. “And you deserve a little something else. I’d feel bad letting you behave so well for me and finish empty handed. Besides, when you’re this hard and this desperate, I think it’s only fair to say it’s awfully fun to play with it.”

Bokuto gasps as Kuroo takes a gentle grip of his cock. He instinctively twitches around Kuroo’s cock, still hard inside of him, then whines so painfully loudly, all of his pent up frustrations being let out at once, as Kuroo starts to stroke it. A thin river of precum streamed down Bokuto’s cock with the first few strokes, slowing down afterwards once everything that had built up was gone. Kuroo was content to just slowly stroke Bokuto’s cock to keep him hard for as long as he wanted. After all, this was really a reward for him. Bokuto was merely caught in the crossfire of Kuroo deciding he wanted to get a little handy.

Bokuto’s groans grow louder as he realizes that Kuroo’s not going to be getting any faster. His painfully slow pace while still feeling Kuroo’s thick length inside of him, twitching around it, was just making him squirm on the spot and make matters worse for himself. The terribly mean handjob he was getting was just causing him to get the most drawn out, slow build he could possibly imagine, each stroke that tiniest bit more pleasurable than the last, gaining and gaining in pleasure and yet so slowly that it felt like the most intense teasing he had ever experienced. He was desperate for Kuroo to go faster, and yet so relaxed to just sit there and take it and feel the intensity of such a slow handjob grow at an agonizingly slow speed. The effect, of course, would make Bokuto get so unbelievably loud and desperate as he gets close, and make pushing him over the edge feel more intense than he could possibly imagine. The slower the build and the longer he was kept just shy of the plateau before his orgasm, when the only way is up, would just make finally letting loose drive him wild. Every aching minute of Kuroo’s hand slowly stroking his cock was making him louder, making him that little bit more delirious and desperate. Whatever attempt he was making at staying composed was falling apart as the sounds he makes fill the room in a progressively more intense orchestra of whines, whimpers, moans and groans. It takes every ounce of whatever energy Bokuto has left to not start begging Kuroo to go faster, instead agonizingly accepting the slow pace, completely out of control and yet loving every second of it.

“Struggling?” Kuroo revels in Bokuto’s torment. The torturous pace made every stroke feel closer to orgasm than the last. If Kuroo would just go faster it’d be over in seconds, and yet he remains forced to suffer through it. It was already intense enough as it was, but he couldn’t even process how close he was purely from how gradual the increases in pleasure were. It was just building and building, driving Bokuto insane, and never knowing when the end was coming. It was exactly how Kuroo wanted it to go.

Bokuto lets out long, deep moans. He can’t take it any longer. It already feels like he would a split second before he climaxes, and yet Kuroo was just keeping him there, the intensity was barely enough to handle and he was just being held short of orgasm for what felt like an eternity. Constantly letting himself become more and more regressed into a writhing mess of pleasure, squirming in Kuroo’s lap, tightening around his cock more and more, until he finally feels himself hit the point of no return. Bokuto’s eyes immediately go cross-eyed and his jaw goes slack, filling the room with louder moans than he had even realized he could let out, being pushed over the edge agonizingly slowly, feeling the first few spurts of cum shoot out of his cock and onto the floor or down Kuroo’s hand, then continuing as Kuroo doesn’t let up. His climax is drawn out over the most deliciously long and drawn out seconds he could comprehend. Whether he was so used to the agonizingly slow pace that it felt like time itself was going slowly, or he was really just having that long and that intense of an orgasm, he couldn’t even comprehend in his now just short of mind-broken head. His body began to go limp, leaning back into Kuroo and his eyes drooping shut, drool streaking down the corner of his mouth as Kuroo milks him dry, almost painfully sensitive once his own cum was starting to act like a lubricant. Kuroo decides to stop once Bokuto’s moaning becomes stuttered whining and his body shakes with each and every stroke. He was too sensitive to keep him going, especially when he was still twitching around Kuroo’s cock. He didn’t need any sudden uncomfortable movements from a man of Bokuto’s size squirming in overstimulation. Now was as good a time as any to stop.

Bokuto tries his hardest to catch his breath and retain at least some form of posture instead of just leaning against Kuroo, but his body fails him. Kuroo simply chuckles about the fact and hoists him off his cock from under his elbows, standing up in the process, then placing Bokuto down on the chair in his place.

“Now, you earned that. I hope that’s a lesson on what you get if you do what I say. You know I love you, right?”

“Mhm.” Bokuto’s mind has yet to return from wandering wherever it had gone. Coherent sentences were not on the agenda for now.

“Good boy. Come to bed when your legs start working again for some cuddles.” Kuroo kicks off his shoes and places them by the door, and starts to unbutton his dress shirt as he walks towards the bedroom. His eye is caught by the shirt he had ripped off Bokuto earlier.

“Hope that wasn’t expensive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like the fic? Why not check out my twitter
> 
> https://twitter.com/SpicyZsk


End file.
